The beach
by MistFloo
Summary: Annabeth and her friend visit the beach and spot two unusual but good looking lifeguards. Will Thalia get their attention without having to wash up on the sand to get it? Will Annabeth give in and talk to them and who is this redhead that seems to have noticed them too?
1. Chapter 1

Percabeth fanfic

No demigods

I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters, this is just a fanfic.

Annabeth's POV

I lay on my towel under the searing hot sun. Thalia lay beside me chatting away but I was only half listening. I felt like I could close my eyes fall asleep. She suddenly jumped to her feet, kicking sand on me in they process.

"Thals, did you have to" I said angrily and started sweeping the sand off me.

"We should get in the water, we didn't come to Long Island just to lie around" she grabbed my arm and yanked on it. I looked over to the surf and it looked amazing; the sun creating the look of jewels being sucked into the waves and crashing onto the shore. I nodded and hitched down my togs. As we walked down to the water I caught people staring and blushed. Thals seemed oblivious but she acquired a smug look in her electric blue eyes and kept walking. I ran and dived straight into the water to get away from people's gaze. A wave swallowed me as soon as I made the surface. Most people would panic but I managed to get my legs underneath my and up. "How do you do that," complained Thalia, "I practically drown every time a wave gets me from behind like that and you just stand up like its nothing." I rolled my eyes at her. Her black hair was whipping her in the face as she waded closer. "If you just calmed down and made a plan before hand you'd be fine" I told her in my best motherly voice. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. She turned around, using her hand to block the sun. "Ooh check out the lifeguards!" She exclaimed and I followed her gaze. Today they were two teenage boys, looking out on the beach with bored expressions. "They're so hot! Maybe I should 'catch' a wave" she said slyly, winking at me. Sighing, I shook my head. "Thals they're not hot enough for you to drown for." Although I had to admit, they might be. They both had dark hair, the one on the let's was cut short but the other's was messy and falling into his eyes. Muscles bulged from his arms and legs and his skin was quite pale for someone who spent the day in the sun at the beach. I turned to Thalia who had her eyes on the paler yet one on the left. Not your usual sun bronzed life guard, but hey, I'm not fussy.

Sent from my iPad


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Hope you enjoy the next chapter and review review review!

thanks to annabeth the wise girl for reviewing my first chapter!

Percabeth fanfic  
I do not own Percy Jackson  
Annabeth's POV  
I saw two people approaching the water. One stopped but the other kept coming, grinning at us. This girl had a full length rash shirt on, board shorts and her face was covered with purple zinc. She splashed into the water. "Hi guys!" Called Rachael Elizabeth Dare. I smiled. Her bright red hair was streaming behind her and I could make out her freckles beneath the mask. "Rachael, is that you under there?" Exclaimed Thalia in mock terror though exploded in laughter afterwards. "Hey just because you tan you shouldn't pick on us less fortunate." She said indignantly. I noticed another redhead hanging around the life guard stand. She wore a too-small bikini and her face was plastered with make up. She started talking to the lifeguards. She tossed her hair and laughed at whatever they said. I started to feel annoyed for some reason. "Who's that," I asked Rachael flatly pointing at her. Rachael's jaw set and she replied in a steely voice. "That's my cousin, she's staying with us for a while." She said through her teeth. "Sorry, but, she looks like a whore." Said Thalia. My jaw dropped open and I spun around to face them, expecting Rachael to yell at her. But Rachael just grimaced and nodded. I was shocked. This is perfect, goody two shoes Rachael saying her cousin is a whore. I wish I had a camera. "We better go over there and help them out, then." Said a grinning Thalia. We walked over and Rachael waved. "Emily, c'mere." Emily looked pissed but reluctantly walked over to us. "What?" She said impatiently. "I want you to meet my friends," replied Rachael, gritting her teeth. "This is Annabeth and this is-"  
"I'm Thalia" Thalia interrupted. She smiled sweetly but her eyes had a menacing look. "And it's so nice to meet you."  
"Okay, whatever I was having a conversation before you rudely interrupted" Emily said haughtily and Thalia's eyes flashed. "Why don't you introduce us to these nice people." Thalia had somehow twisted the word nice to sound threatening, the way she had it before. I was ready to turn away when Emily gulped and nodded. She walked to the stand where the boys were trying to look casual and uninterested but they were obviously listening. "Uhh this is Nico." She gestured to the one on the left, the paler one who then winked at us. "And this is Percy." I looked up at him and tried to say hi but my voice caught n my throat. His eyes were amazing, a deep soft green that seemed to have a swirling pattern. I suddenly felt like I was looking into the ocean and was entranced by those eyes. "Uhhh Annabeth?" Said Rachael. She looked at me with a concerned look but Thalia had a devilish grin. "Mmm, yup well it was nice to meet you but we have to go" I said and smiled like it was such bad luck then turned on my heel, grabbing Rachael an Thalia by their arms. "Maybe we'll see you later?" Called Nico and Thals did a thumbs up before I dragged her away.

Sent from my iPad


	3. Chapter 3

Short chapter and i wont be updating for a while soz

thanks towolfgi1221 for the review!

enjoy!

Percabeth fanfic  
I do not own Percy Jackson.  
Percy's POV  
I groaned as Emily approached and Nico shared my annoyance. She's been trying to talk to us and laughed at everything we said even though it wasn't meant to be funny. "Yeah, we're lifeguards," she laughs. "It's not very interesting," she laughs. "My dog got hit by a car," Nico experimented and guess what, she laughed.  
But this time she wasn't alone, she brought a very colourful girl, the girl who sounded like she was threatening her before and a blonde. The blonde had her sunglasses pushed up on her head and a towel around her shoulders which she had just picked up. My eyes stayed on her as they stopped in front of us. "Uhh this is Nico," said Emily nervously waving at Nico beside me. He winked at them and practically started drooling as his eyes rested on the now blushing slightly girl with shocking blue eyes. The scary one. "And this is Percy." I finally met the blonde's eyes and froze. They were a striking grey, like storm clouds. She stared intently into my own eyes and I couldn't break away. Finally Nico nudged me and the very, very colourful girl got the blonde's attention. "Uhh Annabeth?" Annabeth, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Before I knew what was going on she was walking away with her friends after saying they needed to go. I was vaguely aware of Nico calling after them. Emily turned and smiled at us, sticking out her chest. "Well looks like it's just us." Oh god help me.

Sent from my iPad


	4. Chapter 4

Percabeth fanfic  
I do not own Percy Jackson, the amazing writer Rick Riordan does!  
Annabeth's POV  
"And what was all that about!" Demanded Rachael. My face felt hot as I wondered what to say. Thalia had THE look on her face. "No, no no no no no!"  
"What?" She asked innocently. "It's just, you looked like you we're having a pretty good time with that Percy guy..."  
"Shut up shut up shut up!"  
"Well," oh great now Rachael was joining in "to me it looked like you could barely keep your eyes off him...and then you wanted to leave very suspiciously..."  
"Ok, look. I just needed some space. To breathe and talk to guys, remember the reason we came here!"  
They both sighed and had that "she's in denial" look in their eyes.  
Thalia sighed and adopted a serious expression. "You know, he couldn't keep his eyes off you either." I hesitated. "Yeah, he was practically drooling," said Rachael. "Do you think?" I squeaked.  
I turned to look at him but I was met with a sight that made my insides turn. Emily was standing at the top of the life guard stand, standing by the rail, practically on Percy's lap. The others turned to see what I was looking at. They looked kind of uncomfortable. I started walking towards them. I could practically feel Rachael and Thalia smirking so I stopped and faced them. I don't like him, but we can't leave them with HER!" The shrugged in agreement. We arrived under the stand to hear Emily make her move. "So do you two want to go to the movies on Saturday? Have a little fun..." She smiled sweetly but all I saw we're horns and fangs erupting from her. "Ummm...Saturday?" Said Nico. Rachael saved them by calling Emily and declaring an emergency at home. Emily sighed and said she had to go and to be honest I was surprised that she would actually leave them. When we were about to leave the life guard stand when Nico and Percy started talking.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, MORE COMING SOON...  
LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY ADVICE OR IDEAS I COULD WORK INTO THE STORY, FLAMES WELCOME.  
THANKS TO MAXIMUM LEO GRIMM AND PERCY JACKSON ANNABETH CHASE FOR REVIEWING  
SCHOOL TOMORROW SO UPDATES WILL BE LESS OFTEN

Sent from my iPad


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I'm doing short chapters but I'm ting to keep you interested and hopefully this should have enough excitement for you! thanks to all the people who reviewed, it's nice to know I'm doing a good job! Next chapter might take a while but enjoy and REVIEW!**

Percabeth fanfic

I do not own Percy Jackson

Percy's POV

"Oh thank god," sighed Nico and I eyed him sceptically. "She had an ENERGENCY... Okay I'm relieved too." I tried to scold him but I had been silently praying for some reason for her to leave. "So... I wonder where those girls from before went?" I said looking a round the beach. Nico arched an eyebrow at me. "Yes, you seemed quite INTERESTED in the blonde, Annabeth."

"That's rich! You were practically drooling over the scary one!" He frowned then laughed. "The scary one? Her name's Thalia and she was INTERESTING."

Annabeth's POV

I was starting to think INTERESTING was boy code for something. I pulled Thalia and Rachael away and back to the water. No matter how much any of us wanted to I felt bad eavesdropping. The surf was picking up and the waves were now at least a metre tall. We body surfed along with everyone else, calling out "WAVE!" To let everyone know. People starting leaving and it occurred to me we'd probably been he a lot long than it feels like. I turned to ask the others if we should leave soon but their expressions stopped me in my tracks. They were both looking past me with a mixed expression of horror and fear. They tried to grab my arms before turning and dashing out of the water. Behind them Percy and Nici were yelling at people to get out if the water but I was frozen. I didn't turn around as I imagined the worst case scenarios: a shark, a giant swimming spider, a tornado... I should have followed everyone else but a deafening noise from behind me attracted my curiosity. I turned to face whatever everyone was so scared of. "Annabe-" I heard Thalia scream from the shore before a wave four metres tall swallowed me. I wish I'd had a chance to take a breath first as the wave tossed me under. I tried to think; come on Annabeth, the plan, just get your feet under you and stand up! But I couldn't tell which way was up. The wave just kept going on and on, throwing me around. My lungs felt ready to burst as I did a summersault and hit my head on something hard. I was able to register a dull pain before everything turned black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I've got a feeling this story is ending soon so I'd like to thank everyone for their support and reviews. This isn't the last chapter so stay tuned and enjoy!**

Percabeth fanfic

I do not own Percy Jackson

Percy's POV

Thalia was hysterical beside me, but was being held back by Nico. She eventually started muttering about her 'plan'. "Nico we've gotta go look for her, she was the only person in the water when that wave came and I can't see her." Nico nodded and gave Thalia to Rachael. We were about to get the motor boat out when they went sprinting down to the water. I followed them with my eyes and saw what they were doing. Lying on the sand was a blonde girl my age, her ankle twisted at unnatural angle and her head covered in blood. "Call an ambulance!" I yelled at Nico before running down to the still body that was Annabeth. As the only lifeguards on duty there was only so much we could do. I fell to my knees beside her where Thalia and Rachael were frantically trying to wake her up. "Come on, come away I know CPR" I told them. They backed away and I placed my hands over her heart. "One, two, three.." I muttered as I started the compressions. I was aware of Nico calling out about an ambulance but I kept going. "Twenty-nine, thirty." I bent over and held her nose. I took a breath before putting my mouth to hers. Not the most romantic way to get a kiss but I didn't dwell and went back to compressions. The girls were whimpering behind me as I finished the thirty and bent over again. I took a deep breath and met her lips again. Unless I imagined it Annabeth's arms tensed against my legs. I broke contact and sat up. "What are you doing keep go-" Rachael started before Annabeth coughed and gasped. Her eyes flew open and couldn't help but get lost in those stormy grey eyes. I moved but as she tried to sit up but her arms gave way beneath her and Thalia dived in and caught her before her head hit the ground, by the looks of things, again. "What happened to your plan?" Sniffed Thalia as she cradled her best friend's bloodied head. "Maybe it's better to run sometimes." Annabeth murmured, smiling a fraction. I heard sirens and heard heavy foot steps on the sand behind me. We all backed off and let Annabeth get loaded onto a gurney. "Come with m-" she tried to say before the ambulance officers gave her an oxygen mask. We all nodded vigorously and watched her get loaded into the van and taken away with the sirens still wailing.

Annabeth's POV

"Ugh" I groaned as I strained to sit up. There was a drip attached to my arm and my head was throbbing. My ankle felt weird as well but I wasn't ready to look at it. I studied my surroundings; crisp white sheets, smell of chemicals and monitors bleeping away, a hospital. Nurses and doctors rushed around out side my room but I couldn't hear them. The door swung open and in walked my friends; Thalia, Rachael, Nico and Percy. He smiled at me and my heart started racing, the monitor sped up too. I blushed furiously and tried to calm down. They all held flowers and put them down on the table by my bedside. They sat down awkwardly and no body spoke. "Ah hem" Nico cleared his throat but I spoke first. "I'm sorry guys. I should've gotten out of the water. I shouldn't have been so stupid." I said. Most of them looked confused but Thalia looked cross. "You are so stupid Annie! You should've run! But you never run because you've always got a freaking plan!" I would've felt annoyed but when I looked up she was crying. She came over and hugged me and I was worried she's slap me as well. Rachael looked ridiculous with her purple zinc mask. Nico and Percy sat watching, obviously searching for words."um, if you don't mind I'd like a minute with Percy. Alone." I told them. They smiled knowingly and Nico puckered his lips at Percy. The door swung shut behind them. "So."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Titbits is the final chapter of the beach. Thank you for the reviews., thanks for making me smile when I read my email, thanks for sticking around so long and thanks for your honesty. You'll be hearing more from me though so enjoy and please please please REVIEW!**

**Percabeth fanfic**

I do not own Percy Jackson

Percy's POV

"So," I said, followed by an awkward silence. "Looks like you finally got some action." Annabeth joked weakly. Her face was pale and her hair was dripping with water and traces of blood. But her eyes shone, if you could only see those defiant grey eyes and not the rest of her you'd think she was perfectly fine. "Yeah, finally got put that CPR course into practice! Thank you so much for almost dying." I said sarcastically. She laughed and tipped a pretend hat. "You know," she said confidently, "the first time I met you your eyes were amazing. And you can expect that the first time but even now I look at them and I feel like I'm staring into the heart of the ocean." I had no idea how to respond to that. What do you do when someone says the deepest, most amazing compliment to you? Well I shuffle over to the someone in question and search for something to say other than "thanks your eyes are nice too!" I took her hand in mine. The heart monitor sped up. Annabeth turned crimson and sighed in frustration while I laughed. She whacked with with her free hand. "I should get your number after this, so I can call you to uhh, talk... a-and stuff." I stammered and she smirked at me. Yeah, who's embarrassed now. "And stuff sounds good." A nurse walked past and told us visiting hours were up. Rachael, Thalia and an awkward Nico walked in. I quickly dropped Annabeth's hand and she moved it under her sheet. I think we both though it would best if Thalia didn't know about that. "Well Annie, we're going to ditch you now but we'll come back tomorrow!" She said in a matter-of-fact voice. She bent down and hugged me before turning on her heel and leaving. That's Thalia, stubborn, rude and bossy. Oh and Annabeth's best friend. Rachael promised to tell Annabeth about homework and Nico nodded his head at us and stalked off. I bent over and gave a peck on the cheek and I think I blushed. "Don't feel embarrassed, by the sounds of things we've technically already made out!" She laughed and I couldn't resisting grinning as I said goodbye. "Come back tomorrow!"

"I promise." Instead of leaving then I did something I never though I'd have the courage to do. I bent over again and kissed Annabeth. Properly. Her lips were soft and delicate and slightly salty but I'd never felt something so right. When we broke apart I smiled again and left, with the knowledge that I'd just met my soul mate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, i thought this story was done so i havent written in a while but heres a teaser chapter, quite short but enjoy review!**

The beach

Percy's POV

I went to the hospital the next day to visit Annabeth alone for a while before she was discharged. She couldn't keep grumbling about the hospital food and uncomfortable bed. I greeted her with a kiss her on the forehead but she just stuck her tongue out at me, smiling. We sat for what for an hour, just tsing about our family, hobbies, our lives. Rachael arrived, no longer in her colourful beach attire and looking a whole lot more normal. "Hey, where are Thalia and Nico?" Annabeth asked. Rachael smiled evilly and replied in a high pitched voice. "Oh, coming." I saw them stop outside the translucent glass door. They were holding hands but dropped them before they walked in. Annabeth and Rachael said nothing but I winked at Nico. "How's it going deathbreath?"

"So uh the teacher said not to worry about homework for this week and you can just carry on next week." Rachael spoke incredibly fast but Annabeth seemed to catch all of it and nodded in understanding. I was about to ask how she did that when a tall blonde guy stopped outside the door. He was holding a bunch of colourful flowers. He was incredibly tan and walked into the doorway. "Annabeth?" His voice was deep and confused. Annabeth's jaw dropped. "Luke!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Kay, sorry, this was an extension but this really is the last chapter. enjoy! i dont own PJO btw**

The beach

Annabeth's POV

"Luke what are you doing here?" I stared at him, bewildered. Thalia's eyes were burning into him and Percy looked confused. "Um guys this is my ex, Luke." He had been nice enough at first but he was more like a brother than a boyfriend to me. We kind of lost the relationship 'feel' to it, especially after what he did, and I just had to end it. But that been weeks ago, what was he doing here? "I heard about the accident and...I got you these!" He placed the flowers by my bedside but kept standing. "And who's this?" He asked with a steely voice, nodding at Percy. "Percy." I said without hesitation, summoning a strong voice. He has no right to barge in here and act rude to my friends. Well actually..."he's my boyfriend, Luke. " Percy looked as surprised as Luke at that statement. "Annabeth, can I just have a minute with you alone." Pleaded Luke, oh yeah, just coz someone has a boyfriend doesn't mean they're off limits to Luke. I nodded anyway, it would be easier to set him straight on his own. The others got up and left, without saying a word. Thalia shot me a warning glance before.

"What are you doing here Luke? We're not together any more, and after what you did, I don't really want to be your friend either." "Annabeth, that was ages ago and I said I was sorry. When I heard you nearly drowned, it reminded me how much I cared about you" his voice was like silk, but silk slips through your fingers too easily. "Luke, you cheated on me. You broke my trust and now, I'll never look at you the same. And what, do I have to have a near death experience for you to notice me! Get out! Go find some other girl in a short skirt since you seem to like that type!" I was getting really worked up and attracting worried looks from passing nurses. "Fine! You know what but when that pathetic Percy," he spat his name, "doesn't give you what you want, don't come crawling back to me!" I snorted. "Believe me there's no chance of that happening." With that he stormed out of the room. The others crept in. "Are you okay? What was all that about?" Asked Percy. I smiled sweetly. "That was nothing, just pest control." Thalia high fived me. "So am I your boyfriend now?" Said Percy breathlessly. How to make a boy sweat, step mastered. "Mmm maybe, let me see..." He smiled, getting the message.


End file.
